


Partially Balanced

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Death Fic, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, No Spoilers, Sad, crackfic, endgame(ish?), thanos/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: You meet Thanos, and fall in love.





	Partially Balanced

The world around you was in chaos. People were running around, screaming, looking for their lovers, their family.

Half the world was gone, but somehow, you managed to stay. You, of all people. It's almost like the universe wanted something more from you.

Amidst the chaos, however, you managed to find someone. He was beautiful. His eyes sparkled like black beetles, and his chin just screamed love.

How could you be in love with a villain? The very man who destroyed so many lives, and yet you wanted him like no other.

You watched as he took in the chaos he created, seemingly so beautiful to him. And in a sense, you could understand. It was almost perfect. Half the population was gone, which meant half the poverty, half the hunger, and half just about everything.

Your family was gone. Your friends had been lost in the snap as well.

You had nothing else to lose.

Without any fear, you walked up to the strange, yet handsome, purple man. He towered above you, even with your height. You felt like you should be intimidated, but for some reason, you weren't. You felt at peace.

Clearing your throat, you waited for him to turn around. He did so in an instance. Squatting so he was at eye level with you, he smiled.

"What is it, my child?" He asked in that chocolatey smooth voice of his. You felt a shudder run through your body. "What do you desire? This world is already perfect."

You started to tell him before you caught yourself. Did you really want to tell him, when you just saw him?

"What is bothering you, child?"

"Why'd you do it?" You blurted. Before he could answer, you continued, "you did a good thing, but why now? Why couldn't it wait?" Thanos took a deep breath, before answering you.

"My dear, balance is what completes this universe. If I had completed my plan earlier, you humans wouldn't have been able to comprehend what had happened. You would have arisen in a war against one another, in fear of it happening again. You would have reduced your own population until it was no more." He placed his hand on your shoulder, and your face heated up. "Do you understand?" 

You nodded, the weight of his thick digits providing a comforting presence. It almost felt natural, like it was meant to be. 

"I want the world to be perfect. I couldn't imagine a more perfect place, now that you're here." You paused for a moment. "You are here to stay, aren't you?" you asked. You watched as he cast his eyes down towards the ground. You knew it. 

"My child, there is much more for me to conquer. You are part of the half that's now going to thrive on this planet." He lifted his hand from your shoulder. "Bask in the glory that you will be part of a new race, one that succeeds that of those before you." You felt the tears start to prickle at the corners of your eyes. Latching on to the edge of his belt, you pleaded with him.

"You're the only one who makes me feel like I'm not torn in half- and it took you tearing the world in half to do that! How could you just leave me, for something that you don't even know?" Your chest heaved with rapid breathing, and you could feel the panic begin to set in. "You had to take everything away from me, just to know what I could gain!" You blurted. His eyes flashed a dangerous colour, before softening back to that beetle black. 

"Do you want to come with me that much?" He questioned, staring deep into your (e/c) eyes. Emotions swirled in them, conflicting between pain, hope, and love. You nodded as fast as your head would let you, hoping that he would let you come with him. 

"Please," you pleaded. "There's nothing left for me here anymore." Sighing deeply, he offered his meaty hand towards you. Gesturing for you to take hold, you eagerly placed your small, delicate hand in his. 

Taking advantage of your weakened state, his sausage-like fingers slinked around your tender throat. You let out a soft moan, his manliness overwhelming you. Feeling your frail body begin to lift off the ground, you thought he would never harm you. Even as the breath was squeezed out of your lungs, you thought he would never mean it. But still, it seemed like he was trying to kill you. 

"Why?" You gasped out, the last of your air forcing its way out of your body. 

"The universe wills it." He said simply. His grip tightened around your neck, and you let out one last whine and went limp. The last thing you saw before everything turned black was the serrated grooves in his mighty chin.


End file.
